just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrator Dane Robard
Dane Robard 'is the main antagonist of the IronClaw's 'Just Cause X: Global eXchange '''series, secretly pulling the strings of the petty dictator Karim Gazibagandov.' Career and short biography Son of an extremely wealthy Malaysian businessman, Dane was always surrounded by luxuries and unnecessary expenses. He had a perfect childhood, travelling the world with his parents, which as a result Dane never stayed in one place for long. What he did not know was that his father was a member of a secret society, that for over fifty years planned "A New World Order" scheme. That same group founded the Black Hand organization, which quickly rose from a medium-sized PMC to the world's largest military, industrial and financial consortium, that lobbied most First world governments to "revise" its "terrorist" status after a few "minor incidents" involving thousands of dead civilians. From early years, Dane was taught to be an Elitist snob. His parents taught him that "lower classes" only exist to be slaves of the wealthy, and that their lives have no value rather then a simple instrument of the "more successful" people like himself. They even named him "properly" to apply for "Western" standards, because Malaysian name could be considered "untrustworthy" by their supremacist "fellows" in the Black Hand brass. Dane's first "assignment" as a proper Black Hand executive (albeit he only got it as an ''internship, rather then a proper administrative assignment) was San Esperito. He merely reached 20 years of age by then, but he managed to become a good friend of Salvador Mendoza. In fact, it was Dane's father who sent a submarine to rescue a "former" President, who just barely did not make it. And that was the first time Robard heard of Rico. Four years later, Dane was assigned to make deal with "Baby"_Panay Pandak Panay as he overthrew the former government, but he did not have much success, as a midget dictator was overly confident of the "strength" of his military forces to rely on foreign support. Surprisingly, Robard stayed completely out of events in Medici, but he still kept hearing about a "one man army" and a threat it caused to the Black Hand's objectives. Finally, after 11 years of loyal service, he was assigned as a Regional Administrator of "Sector Eight" - the Middle East. His primary HQ was established at the Air Exchange Station near Kyungastani borders. After 4 more years, he once again faced Rico, now coming exactly at his door to stop the Global Change Project once and for all. Trying to stay in the shadows, Robard threw the Kyungastani and Russian militaries (which he secretly controlled in that region) at him, but they both failed to stop "a man who slaughtered three armies". Timeline A/Just Cause Unity Ending In this timeline (a "Normal" difficulty), the Shetani project was yet to be completed, so there were no one capable of protecting Robard from "the Devil" as he saw Rico, and in this timeline, the Black Hand was not nearly as powerful as it was in timelines B and C to create a network of AirEx stations around the Globe, so he simply ran away from the sinister organization. Four years later, he can be found at Lumeri islands as a beggar on a street. Timeline B In this timeline ("Hardcore" to "Delirium" Difficulty), Robard's forces are strong enough to overwhelm Rico, but he tricks them and triggers a self-destruct of the AirEx facility. Unable to escape, Dane dies in nuclear fire. Timeline C (Just Cause: Borealis at Down Ending) In this timeline (True "AIREX" Difficulty), Dane is betrayed by Shetani who struck a deal with Rico, and is left to deal with him toe-a-toe. He however tricks the protagonist into a "weapon confiscation field", stripping him of all his firearms and only leaving Rico with his grappling hook and a knife. Robard on the other hand wears a powered armor and packs an arsenal of Bavarium plasma weaponry. Still, he could not match Rico's skills, and finally gets killed by his hand. Personality and Traits Robard is a very intelligent, highly-educated man with elitist views. He believes that in Social-Darwinist theories and that lower classes only exist to serve "successful" people like himself. He strongly dislikes democratic ideas, because "people are too stupid to be trusted for taken care of themselves". He believes that a global government that is secretly pulling the strings of all world nations would eventually lead humanity to the stars - something that a true democratic system could never do because "there's no profit for little people out of space exploration and fundamental science". Robard believes that only a "shadow" dictatorship will force humanity to work for its advancement and the ultimate goal of becoming physical "gods", controlling the reality via means of technologic and scientific advancement. He is very physically fit - as much as a non-steroid using person can build his body to. Dane believes that a human should be perfect in every sense - both physically and mentally. But without a physically strong body, there could be no strong mind. Robard also spends a lot of time at weapon training, so his weapon skills are far beyond average, but not "superhuman". Relation to Shetani Fascinated with the Shetani Supersoldier Project he does not see them as a recreated nation, but merely as a tool of achieving Black Hand goals. For Dane, the people are little more then "bioweapons" - and therefore he uses them as such. In '''Timeline A '''leading to Just Cause Unity, Dane is responsible for creating Albrecht Radars, secretly changing a coding of his DNA (therefore he's white-skinned), as he supposed that a "first" Shetani will became his perfect "son". Unfortunately for Robard, Rico destroys his facility long before he's "finished". Forced to flee, Robard abandons his creation and never sees him again. In '''Timeline C '''leading to Just Cause: Borealis at Dawn, Dane never gets authority to actively interfere with Shetani project, and it gets completed much faster. Therefore, the First Shetani becomes a female who self-proclaims her to be Kali reincarnated. Seeing how Robard mistreats her People, she betrays him, leaving an administrator to fight Rico on his own. Trivia * Dane Robard's look is based on Jason Scott Lee Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange